


Ai’s Special Posing Session

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dicks, M/M, T-Posing Fetish, That’s a Thing in This, also, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: QUARTET NIGHT is having another meeting, but Ranmaru fell asleep.~~~~~just saying this has little to nothing to do with posing





	Ai’s Special Posing Session

QUARTET NIGHT sits together in their meeting room. They were originally planning on discussing their next live show, but it went more like Ranmaru falling asleep on them.

Why?

It’s a tired Ranmaru, that why.

Reiji tucks Ranmaru in with a nearby tablecloth and hums to himself. “Isn’t he so cute when he’s sleeping~?” he says, mostly to himself.

Camus scoffs. “Anyone can look cute when asleep. Let’s just hope no one gets the idea to suffocate him when nobody is looking.”

Reiji covers up Ranmaru’s body with his body. “Bad Myu-chan! Bad!!”

Do not treat me as if I am your pet, peasant!”

“That retaliation completely contradicts what you said the last time you visited my experimental lab,” Ai interjects.

Ai’s words leave Camus speechless. His face heats up a really pink red as he makes himself a cup of tea.

Reiji returns to a standing position. “Okay, so what do we do now?”

“Wait for Ranmaru to wake up?” Ai proposes.

Reiji shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

The three stay in the room, waiting for Ranmaru to wake up from his slumber. Reiji practices shaking his maracas in a more formerly manner. Camus reads a book he’s brought with him while having himself a nice cup of tea. Ai stares at whatever is able to catch his attention. This time, it happens to be a small hump where Ranmaru’s crotch would be hidden under the tablecloth.

_What in the world is he dreaming about?_  Ai wonders, staring intently at the glorious hill just poking out only a teeny tiny bit.

Reiji catches a small glimpse of this a chuckles. “Is Ran Ran going to have another wet dream?”

“Another?” Camus closes his book. “What do you mean by ‘another’?”

Ai looks up and Reiji and tilts his head. “Wet dream?”

“It’s like a dreamy sexual fantasy, you know?” Reiji explains. “Like, um, sleepcumming! Yeah, that’s the word!”

“Sleepcumming is not a real word, you absolute buffoon,” Camus groans.

Camus may not think that “sleepcumming” is a real word, but Ai has already got it added to his vocabulary bank.

“You shouldn’t be saying that so soon,” Reiji pulls up something on the convenient laptop on the table, “because I already started a petition to make it a real word!!”

Camus stares at the laptop screen with pitiful eyes. “You are one very poor soul, Kotobuki.”

“Gawrsh, Myu-chan, that hurt.” Reiji rubs his arm.

Ranmaru moves around a little in his sleep. The tablecloth slightly falls from his body.

Ai notices it while the other two are bickering. He walks over to Ranmaru’s body and pulls the tablecloth back over him, but fate wants something else to happen. When Ai pulled on the tablecloth, he ends up pulling Ranmaru down onto the floor. With a soft thud, Ranmaru’s still sleeping body has signaled Reiji and Camus.

“Ran Ran!!” Reiji cries, running to Ranmaru’s side. “Ran Ran, are you okay?”

“He’s still asleep, you know,” Camus says. “A small hit to the ground does not cause an immediate death.”

“Ai Ai, how about you?” Reiji asks. “What do you think?”

Ai only got a few words and fragments of the conversation. He’s too distracted from one single small thing he noticed.

Ranmaru is in a t-posing position.

He feels his body heating up, more precisely his face.

The room is beginning to feel a little more stuffy.

His pants are gaining some sort of tightness to them.

His eyes can’t look away.

“He’s. . .” Ai mutters. “He’s t-posing. . .”

Camus’ eyes widen. “Oh God.”

Reiji stares at Ai in confusion. “What does that have to do with anything? Ai Ai, I know you are into some weird shit, but now is not the time to want to fuck!!”

Ai didn’t listen to anything Reiji said. Instead, he’s unbuckling Ranmaru’s pants and pulling them down. As he gets to the boxers, he pulls them down immediately.

A fully visible image of Ranmaru’s boned up penis would probably have been in his sight if it weren’t for the tiny paper bag with a yaranaika face covering the entire thing.

Ai slowly looks back to Reiji, who’s smile and stare do not match the same personality.

“I’m sorry Ai Ai, but the only person who’s allowed to see Ran Ran’s secret beauty is me. So, no one else is allowed to see his dick. Only me.” Reiji pulls Ranmaru’s naked crotch toward his own.

Ai glares at Reiji and stands up. “Fine,” he says, pulling Camus into his arms. “I guess I’ll just take Camus with me.”

Reiji stands up as well. “And where do you think you’re taking him? Your sex dungeon?”

“ _Experimental lab_ ,” Ai corrects.

“You do know we need to discuss ou–“

“It won’t be long.” Ai pulls Camus out the door with him. “It’ll only take about fifteen minutes at least.”

“Why are you taking me with you?” Camus pulls back. “I have done barely anything to deserve this treatme–“

“ _Shut up, peasant_ ,” Ai says sternly, his eyes staring intensely back into Camus’. “You are going with me to help relieve the stresses that this whole entire situation has put upon me, and _that is that_.”

Camus stands frozen in shock. Hearing those words and the power within them is making him feel a bit dizzy. His legs are trembling underneath him as if one wrong move could bring his entire body down. His face is heating up as he already feels drool dripping down from the corner of his lips. His entire body has given in. “Y-Yes, Master~” he mutters as he clutches onto Ai’s arm. “Please, do whatever you want with me~”

Ai guides Camus out of the room and closes the door.

Reiji is now alone with Ranmaru. He doesn’t mind though. He likes being alone with Ranmaru. He carefully pulls off the paper bag and puts it in his pocket.

Reiji closes his eyes and hums to himself. Moments later, he feels something slimy and sticky drizzle onto his hand. He looks down at Ranmaru. “Ah, he leaked.”


End file.
